DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The Eighth International Symposium on Neutron Capture Therapy for Cancer will be held in La Jolla, California on September 13-18, 1998 under the auspices of the International Society for Neutron Capture Therapy. The overall objective of this eighth biennial meeting of the Society, and its first in the United States in six years, is to bring together research scientists, nuclear engineers, and clinicians from throughout the world who are actively engaged in the development of neutron capture therapy (NCT) for the treatment of cancer. The purposes of this meeting are: (1) to provide a forum where the latest research information can be shared and summarized; (2) to present and discuss the future directions of NCT which are currently emerging; (3) to facilitate and enhance collaborative research in this field both nationally and internationally. The specific topics to be covered include: development and physics of neutron beams; macro- and microdosimetry; analytical measurement of nuclides in tissue; synthesis of appropriate tumor-targeting agents; evaluation of compounds from a toxicological, pharmacokinetics and biochemical standpoint; radiobiological studies of high LET particles produced by NCT; and the status of existing and planned clinical programs. Of special interest to all participants will be discussions relating to the ongoing clinical trials now occurring in Japan and the United States and those projected for the very near future by the European community.